


POP POP POP

by TellMeNoAgain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternatively: No Bitching I Warned You, Breeding, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat means Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Intersex Character, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Other, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Sadism, Shameless Smut, Venom Symbiote (Marvel) Eats People, hoooo boy okay here we go, non-explicit consent, sadistic tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeNoAgain/pseuds/TellMeNoAgain
Summary: Venom is the alien monster who lives inside Peter Parker, but in the love triangle Peter and Tony and Venom have built together, sometimes it's a little unclear which partner is truly more monstrous.OrPeter Parker has a BAD IDEA and Venom makes it come true- with Tony's help.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67
Collections: Venom-X-Change-2020





	POP POP POP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theMadStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/gifts).



> This is written for TheMadStarker with hope that you can enjoy it- I really did try to make it fluffy but I guess I can't picture this triad as anything more than monstrous and dark. Hopefully I hit enough of your requests that you'll forgive me for not hitting everything, and I can always write you a second chapter and try to capture them as _only sweet and fluffy_ together. 
> 
> But no promises. I like my monsters just a _little_ monstrous, you know?
> 
> For all my new readers, if you don't know what the "Dark" tag stands for, reverse engines and go scamper off elsewhere, I don't want any complaints that this is DISTURBING in the comment section, it's a DARK FIC, they're DESIGNED to be disturbing. THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF DARKFIC. Readers who have been following me, you know the drill already. Dark fic! Dark fic! BEWARE.
> 
> Special thanks to my cheer readers, Livvi, Orchidaexa, and SpiderBeans! I really wasn't sure and really wanted to lock this thing away, thank you for screaming at me to share it widely.
> 
> Special thanks to mindwiped, for the beta work- bless you for making this a better read in every way possible!

**PETER** , interrupted Venom boldly, as Captain Rogers continued to go through the mission debriefing. Peter tried hard not to startle, not to give any outward sign that his attention was focused inward on the symbiote that slid and squirmed underneath his skin instead of the analysis charts Agent Coulson had apparently put together in the seven hours between the mission end and the morning briefing. _Did the man never sleep?_

 **TONY NEVER SLEEPS** , commented Venom, their mental voice briefly overriding Peter’s ability to hear Captain Rogers, the syllibants drawn out as if Venom were hissing into his ear. **WHY SHOULD AGENT AGENT BE ANY DIFFERENT?**

Peter grinned, the expression hidden underneath his mask from view. It was adorable, the way Venom picked up Tony’s nicknames for people and used them. Peter was absolutely certain they knew the difference between names and nicknames, and so their attachment to Tony’s nicknames did nothing but underscore the symbiote’s attachment to Tony. They’d come a long way, all three of them, from that first angry collision, with Venom hissing, **LET US EAT HIM, WE DO NOT LIKE HOW HE LOOKS AT YOU THAT WAY.**

_A long, long way, for sure._

Peter grinned again as the Captain pointed to dots on the map and showed how the airborne contingent had converged on the scene. Yeah, maybe he couldn’t mainline coffee with the mask down like this, but there were benefits to maintaining the secret identity and one of those benefits was that no one could watch him zone out whenever he or Venom got bored, which they often did. It gave meetings like this all the thrill of passing notes in school, even if he couldn’t respond to Venom in words.

 **MAYBE NOT IN WORDS, BUT YOU RESPOND FOR US IN OTHER WAYS,** Venom reminded him, their tendrils oozing immediately along Peter’s dick.

 _Oh, God, not here, not- stop!_ Peter tried to think as loudly as he could. Venom had the worst ideas at the best of times, and this? This was not the best of times.

In his ear, Venom chuckled wordlessly. Peter glanced at the clock frantically, trying to read the old fashioned clock face and cursing because _who the hell needed old fashioned clock faces anymore?_

_Knock it off_ , he thought firmly. Venom chuckled, and the tendrils stayed, but they did nothing other than coat and cover and support Peter’s junk. No caressing, no slithering, and absolutely no suction. Which was a nice change from Venom’s usual _take no prisoners_ stance on getting their own way in every single situation, no matter how potentially embarrassing. _A very nice change_ , Peter tried to praise Venom silently.

“And that concludes the air support analysis,” stated Captain Rogers firmly. “Break for lunch?”

“Yes,” agreed half of the room firmly, Peter grinning again as Clint shot to his feet only _slightly_ faster than Tony.

“Upstairs, Underoos,” muttered Tony, leaning in to mutter the words as he passed behind Peter, “before anyone attempts to claim my lunch hour.”

“Yes-yessir,” agreed Peter, falling into step behind his mentor as quickly as he could scramble to his feet.

“Spiderman, do you think-” began one of the analyst agents, to be cut off by the upraised hand of Tony Motherfucking Stark, waving him off with an imperious, “I’m sorry, classified business over the lunch hour, way above your paygrade, Galaga. Please take a number and we’ll get back to you this afternoon.”

“But I-” spluttered the agent, as Peter shrugged apologetically and followed Tony, Venom boiling below the surface with curiosity and hunger.

 **SO YOU NOTICED WE ARE STARVING, PETERPARKER,** grumbled Venom petulantly. **THREE BADGUYS LAST NIGHT IS BARELY A SNACK. WE NEED SUSTENANCE, PETERPAKER. FEED US.**

Peter was _trying_ , but Venom wasn’t referring to biomass. Peter could easily give them biomass by opening the fridge or walking through a grocery store. He was referring to the neurotransmitters that tasted like-

 **POPROCKS, POP POP POP,** chortled Venom.

-candy to the alien. 

**THERE WAS VICTORY BUT NO SATIATION** , complained Venom, as the penthouse elevator doors glided shut and Tony turned to face them, leaning back against the elevator wall, peering over his sunglasses at Peter with a dubious expression. **FEED ME, PETERPARKER.**

“K.A.R.E.N.?” demanded Tony abruptly. “Mask off, I want to see his face right now.”

 **OUR FACE,** protested Venom angrily. **YOUR FACE IS OUR FACE WHEN WE ARE ON THE INSIDE.**

Peter rolled his eyes as the nanobots slid the suit across his skin, Venom running a line of their own goo behind the leading edge, comfortingly. “Venom says you know it’s our face, not just mine,” he sighed at Tony, shaking his head slightly and then giving the older man a grin.

“Venom, what the hell? He still has that black eye,” accused Tony, crowding into Peter’s personal space, shoving Peter back against the elevator wall, his hand reaching up to cradle Peter’s jaw and tilt it upwards roughly.

Peter felt Venom flow through him, pressing outward, gathering on the back of his left shoulder blade, before squeezing up the suit and sliding out into the air beside Peter’s left ear. 

“TONY,” chided Venom aloud, in a voice like a hundred knives sharpening themselves all at once at the bottom of a dark and dank cavern, “YOU LIKE HIM INJURED. PARTICULARLY HIS FACE, TONY. WE HAVE KEPT HIM INJURED. FOR YOU.”

Tony’s jaw dropped open slightly, his pupils dilating shockling large. He drew in a ragged breath and said, “You are the single weirdest and wildest boyfriend I have ever had.”

“TONY, WE ARE NOT A BOY-” began Venom in an exasperated tone, but Tony was already leaning in to kiss Venom’s danger-filled mouth. Peter watched in horrified fascination once again, as Tony’s tongue played with the razor sharp peril of Venom’s maw, Venom drawing more and more of themself out of Peter’s suit to better meet Tony’s advances.

Tony drew back abruptly as the elevator hit the penthouse floor. “C’mon, boytoy and not-boy-boyfriend, we have an hour and after I’m done, we’ll still have to eat something.”

“I’m not a toy,” announced Peter. He frowned as Venom and Tony laughed with the same rusty, choked tone.

 **YOU ARE, THOUGH,** argued Venom, sliding back under the suit and through Peter’s ribcage, nuzzling aside the organs as they passed through- their own version of the rough manhandling Tony employed, dragging Peter behind him to the bedroom. **YOU ARE THE BEST TOY, PETERPARKER, AND YOU ARE ALL BOY AND YOU ARE ALL OURS.**

A fleeting stubborn thought crossed Peter’s mind before he could stop himself from thinking it, and, of course, Venom caught it and latched onto it with the same sharpness of intellect that matched the mouthful of teeth they sported.

 **OH, WE WILL TELL TONY, WE WILL TELL TONY ABOUT THAT** , snickered Venom. **HE WILL LIKE THAT GAME, AND WE WILL HELP HIM TO PLAY IT, AND YOU HAVE THE _BEST_ IDEAS, OUR PETERPARKER, THE FILTHIEST, BEST IDEAS AND WE WILL TELL TONY AND THEN WE WILL SNACK -POP POP POP- ON YOUR THOUGHTS AND YOUR RESPONSES, PETERPARKER. AND YOU WILL LET US.**

The worst feeling in the world was the inevitability of the last statement. Of course he would let them. He shared his breath and body and vital organs with Venom, he let Venom bubble beneath the surface of his skin, build a barrier between the healing factor and his wounds and keep his eye puffy and tender, as a gift for Venom’s _boyfriend_ who just also happened to be Peter’s _mentor_ and who would love the thought Peter tried to suppress. Peter knew it, Venom knew it, and soon- soon Tony would know it, too, and the anticipation of the cruel gleam in his eye was giving Peter shivers, even now, as Tony hauled on his arm to drag him the rest of the way into the bedroom.

“K.A.R.E.N., suit off,” demanded Tony in a voice so brusque it was almost cold, ripping at his own tie and slapping at the command screen for the room controls, opaquing windows and throwing up the star charts that Venom much preferred, turning off one set of security and on another set.

The suit peeled from Peter and into its containment puck on the center of his back between one inhale and the next, leaving him naked and panting, anticipating what would happen next.

“PETERPARKER HAS A NEW GAME,” Venom announced, “AND WE ARE EXCITED.”

Tony raised his eyebrows at Peter as he tossed his jacket on the settee, heeling out of his shiny bright shoes and clearly pretending to ignore Peter standing fully nude in the middle of the open space of the room. “K.A.R.E.N., manacles,” he stated, before asking Venom, “What’s got you all excited, babe? What in the world could the innocent baby have come up with to play, that’d get you all excited?”

Peter blushed, his skin tingling everywhere Venom slid possessive tentacles across it in an almost-frantic attempt to soothe him. “I am not _innocent_ ,” he spat back at Tony, lifting up a wrist encased in a matte-black nanite cuff, the disk on his back slowly beginning to encase his throat in the complex, thick collar Tony preferred.

“Oh, _sweet summer child_ ,” chuckled Tony, grinning and shaking his head. “I wasn’t talking to you, I was talking to my _lover_.”

“WE MUCH PREFER THAT, YES, TONY,” agreed Venom happily. Somehow their happy tone held within it _even more knives_ than their angry one. “WE ARE NOT A BOY, NOR ARE YOU JUST OUR FRIEND.”

“I know, hon,” conceded Tony, stripping off his socks and tossing them on top of the jacket and tie, hands moving quickly to his belt. “And I’d apologize but you know you hate me when I’m nice. Or, wait, do you want me to keep this on?”

“PETERPARKER CAN DECIDE,” declared Venom.

Peter huffed as one of Venom’s tendrils skated across his stomach and began to wrap around his half-hard dick, stroking it with just the exact amount of pressure to make Peter pant again. “I don’t- no, take it off?” he hazarded.

“LEAVE IT ON, THEN, TONY,” chuckled Venom. Tony grinned and removed his hands from his belt, gliding closer with a teasing grin. “Awww, are we gonna be mean to your baby, hon? Is it _Be Mean to Peter_ lunchtime? Already? We’re not even to Thursday yet, Venom, babe.”

“Please don’t be mean to me,” begged Peter quietly, his eyes tracking Tony’s movements with wariness. “You don’t _have_ to play every game Venom comes up with.”

“YOU ALWAYS LIKE THEM, THOUGH,” pointed out Venom. _Which was both fair and accurate_ , Peter conceded silently as Venom chuckled.

“And I thought they said this one _you_ came up with?” said Tony, his eyes wide with false innocence as he lifted his hands and pinched both of Peter’s nipples, twisting harshly, eyes studying Peter’s gasping reaction. Peter rose up into the slight tug until he was on his tiptoes, Venom pumping his dick in rhythm to his heartbeat, the tendril pulsating at the tip and vibrating at the base. Venom wanted it _fast_ then, today, wanted Peter _hard_ and _needy_. From Tony’s avid expression, he wanted it that way, too.

“HE DID WANT THIS GAME, WE SAW IT BLOOM SO CLEARLY, TONY. IT TASTED DELICIOUS,” added Venom, his long tongue slithering out to lap at Peter’s cheek. Peter flinched as the tongue brushed the bruising surrounding his eye, and watched as Tony’s attention shifted at the movement. Tony’s hand lifted, releasing his nipples to caress his cheek. “Awww, babyboy,” teased Tony. “How can I help you? What game do you want me to play, huh? Babe?”

“PETERPARKER WOULD LIKE TO BE BRED, AS YOUR WOMEN ARE,” announced Venom with relish, licking and laving at Peter’s back as his tendril continued to tease and taunt Peter’s desire to the surface. “WE WILL HELP YOU, TONY.”

Peter’s lips parted at the twist of Tony’s lips, mocking and cruel, the light in his eyes as he crooned, “Oooooh, that _is_ a nasty little fantasy, babyboy. That is a fun, nasty little- how can you help, lover? How are we going to knock up our baby?”

“WE WILL ARRANGE THE BIOLOGY,” offered Venom as if the immutable facts of Peter’s genetics were easily set aside. Peter stared up at Tony, mouth slack as Venom pumped his aching dick with just the right motion, just the right pressure, and let the image consume him. Venom, sliding under his skin, making changes, alterations, shifting organs, selecting which bits to keep and which things to devour. And later, when he was _made ready for Tony_ , Tony sliding in, pushing in and filling him up and- “YOU WILL SUPPLY THE MATERIAL,” said Venom smugly.

“I will be _happy_ to breed our baby for you, lover,” said Tony firmly, tilting Peter’s face up and searching it. “Can you make the re-arrangements as _painful_ as possible?”

“YES, PROBABLY THEY WILL BE,” agreed Venom easily, sliding back inside to announce, for Peter’s ears only, **YOU SEE, WE TOLD YOU SO.**

But Peter had never doubted that Tony _would_ do it.

He’d only doubted his sanity for wanting Tony to do it.

For wanting any of this.

For agreeing to any of this.

 **YOU WORRY TOO MUCH,** chided Venom, flowing down through Peter’s body quickly, boosting Peter’s blood rush, squeezing his adrenal glands from the inside out to flood Peter with the need to move, to do something, to shake and tremble in Tony’s grasp, panting with shock, thrusting forward minutely every time the tendril around his dick tightened and pulled.

“You’re a wreck already, baby,” whispered Tony, his eyes alight with satisfaction and glee. “You want this that bad, huh? Never mentioned it before.”

Peter closed his eyes briefly as Venom settled, heavily, into his pelvic region, filling the space, flooding it with _alien_ and _otherness_ that had only recently begun to feel comforting rather than terrifying. “I don’t- it was- they said I was _your toy_ and _all boy_ and I thought-”

Tony chuckled and kissed his lips gently, before pulling back and kissing his cheeks, left then right, his eyebrows, left then right, and then, oh so very gently, his eyelids, left then right. “Ah!” gasped Peter, as the pain bloomed in his black eye. 

“Shhh,” said Tony, sliding gentle fingers up into Peter’s hair. “Let me take care of you. Does it hurt, Peter?”

Venom _twisted_ within Peter’s guts and he cried out, stumbling into Tony’s arms. “Oh, babyboy,” crooned Tony, “do you need me? Need me to make it all better, babyboy? Peter, do you _need help?”_

“Please,” pleaded Peter, as Venom twisted and shifted and snapped at things inside him, the pain incredible and almost too much for him to bear as he fell heavily against Tony. Tony scooped him up with one smooth motion and carried him to the bed. “Please, Tony, please, I-”

“Shhhh, isn’t this what you wanted?” asked Tony quietly, kissing his cheeks again- left then right- and his eyebrows- left, then right. 

“Tony,” whined Peter, his back arching up as Venom’s mass stretched out his stomach, thick and bloated, for a brief second, Venom chortling to themself as that same tendril continued to stroke Peter past hardness and into leaking despite the pain.

“I’m right here, babyboy,” soothed Tony, sliding into the bed beside Peter on his side, an elbow on the mattress propping him up while his other hand rubbed gently across the surface of Peter’s skin. “I’m right here, isn’t this what you wanted?”

Pain wracked through Peter’s body as his breath was stolen away, until he was wordlessly whimpering and tossing his hips, rolling his shoulders on the bed.

“Look at you,” whispered Tony. “Shhh, what a good game, babyboy, look at all this, just for me.”

“FOR US,” disagreed Venom, surfacing out of Peter’s stomach briefly before chuckling, “THIS TASTES SO GOOD,” and sinking below again.

“You taste so good for my lover,” Tony crooned at Peter, his hand idly encasing the tendril wrapped around Peter’s dick and adding his own pressure there. “All those neurotransmitters, Peter, baby, popping off in what- what do you think they are this time? Stress? Fear? Temptation? Desire? All of it whirling around in that pretty little head- shhhhh, shhh,” he soothed, as Peter arched off the bed because Venom was _ripping_ inside him, _ripping_ things and _tearing_ things. “Shhh, babyboy, this is what you wanted, don’t whine,” he said, a grin on his lips when Peter pried open his eyes to glare up at him.

“You can -try it- next time,” gasped Peter angrily, as his muscles trembled and convulsed, the shock of _whatever_ Venom was doing beginning to settle in.

Tony’s grin spread as he chided, “But it’s not my _game_ , Peter, and you know that’s not how we play. Venom can’t have my pop rocks.”

 **WE COULD,** grumbled Venom, in a tone so petty it was almost pouting, **BUT YOU WILL NOT LET US, PETERPARKER.**

“I won’t,” breathed Peter adamantly, thinking of the three badguys he’d allowed Venom to eat the night before, of how Venom had chortled at the flavor of their popping brain chemicals, too. 

Tony, unaware of their inner dialogue, huffed out a laugh and teased, “Oh, are you making promises to my lover, babyboy? How much longer, Venom?”

 **TELL HIM WE WILL BE DONE WHEN YOU ARE READY FOR HIS COCK,** said Venom distractedly. **TELL HIM TO GET HIS COCK READY FOR YOU.**

“Venom says- they say-” stammered Peter, pausing to scream silently at the next wave of pain, before gathering up his wits and biting out, “get ready- get- your cock ready-”

“That fast,” breathed Tony. “And here I thought my lunch break was going to be me watching you writhe for us.”

Venom surfaced on Peter’s abdomen long enough to growl, “DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE THE CLOTHES ON, TONY.”

“Anything for you, babe,” agreed Tony easily, palming his cock and beginning to stroke it, his eyes avid on Peter’s face as it contorted with shock and pain and fear as Venom continued to _get him ready_ to breed.

“Is it painful?” whispered Tony quietly, reverently, at one point, when Peter’s body was covered in a sheen of sweat and his head was arched back, baring his throat and his teeth in the same tight grimace. He was hard, Peter could tell by the thickness in his voice, the desire that coated every syllable, and it made Peter shake, that Tony could _want_ Peter’s pain like this. It made Peter shake and also _crave_ , that the pain wasn’t for nothing, wasn’t wasted. Tony appreciated it. Tony always- 

“Babyboy, does it hurt?” pressed Tony in a hushed voice, interrupting the flow of Peter’s fevered thoughts.

“Yeah,” moaned Peter, sinking below the wave of whatever Venom was doing inside his body, sinking below it where he could moan and whimper as Tony pressed closer, his hand rising from his dick to caress Peter’s body again, soft and gentle, sliding everywhere across it.

Venom surfaced to ask, “DO YOU WANT HIS BREASTS FULL NOW, OR LATER, WHEN THERE ARE YOUNG THINGS TO FEED, TONY?”

“Later,” they replied in unison, Tony’s eyebrows flying with delight as Peter thought over the implications of _breasts_ in shock.

Venom promised Peter with smug satisfaction, **WE WILL LET YOU TRY THEM OUT TONIGHT, BEFORE YOU ARE FAT WITH HIS SPAWN.**

 _I can’t_ , Peter tried to think hard at the symbiote, _what will people think?_

 **BUT WE DO NOT CARE WHAT PEOPLE THINK** , said Venom, confused. **YOU ARE PETERPARKER, AND YOU ARE OURS, AND TONY IS VERY RICH, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED AND SO WE WILL GIVE IT TO YOU, PETERPARKER. TONY DOES NOT CARE WHAT PEOPLE THINK.**

Tony had taught that concept to Venom months and months ago, taught Venom _rules are for lesser people_. He’d taught them how to shove aside any of Peter’s objections that were based on other people’s opinions in order to give Peter whatever it was Peter might want, even if Peter and Tony both knew what Peter wanted was _wrong_.

 **YOU WILL LIKE TITS. TONY LIKES TO LOOK AT THEM AND SO DO YOU. YOU WILL LIKE TO HAVE YOUR OWN,** declared Venom with that same satisfaction. **HE IS NEARLY DONE AND SO ARE YOU. TELL HIM.**

A bright burst of pain wracked through Peter’s frame and he gasped, “Tony, yes, we- almost done- are you?”

“Ready, fuck, baby, so ready, could fuck you right now, the way you look,” grunted Tony. 

Peter’s eyes fluttered open, blinking tears out of his vision, and Tony surged forward, kissing his cheeks, his eyelids, whispering, “Fuck, you look so good, does it hurt? Do you need me?”

Peter whined and attempted to burrow himself into Tony’s comforting arms as Tony clutched him tight.

“You’ve gone soft,” breathed Tony into his hair. “Fuck, baby, you-”

“It’ll come back,” huffed Peter, rolling his eyes as another wracking pain spasm made him burrow closer into Tony, trying to escape it. Tony groaned and humped him back, rubbing his dick against Peter’s hip with heavy hitches of his hips. “Venom will make sure of it,” muttered Peter wryly.

 **YOU KNOW US SO WELL,** agreed Venom lightly.

One more sharp shooting pain and then Venom declared, **HE CAN FUCK YOU FULL OF YOUNG, NOW, PETERPARKER.**

“T-tony,” stammered Peter, clinging to Tony’s frame as the man rubbed against him for another moment or two, gathering his stamina and letting the tendril wrapped around his dick begin to coax him back into the reality of what they were about to do together. “Tony,” he murmured, tilting his chin up, eyes half-lidded as he sought Tony’s mouth with his own. 

Venom’s tongue surged into his mouth as he made contact with Tony’s lips, to play with Tony’s tongue alongside Peter’s. Tony moaned, thrusting forward roughly and pushing Peter on his back unapologetically. They kissed as they always kissed, for some unknown amount of time, before Tony drew back with a gasp and declared, “Venom, is our baby ready for me?”

“YES,” stated Venom through Peter’s mouth. “HE IS SO READY FOR YOU, TONY.”

“Oh my God, I can’t wait to see what you’ve done with the place,” Tony declared, sitting up and pushing away from Peter’s torso, sliding down the bed and shoving Peter’s legs until they were splayed open on either side of him. “What the fuck?” he laughed with delight, hands reaching to lift Peter’s balls. “Venom, love, hold these out of the way while I get a look.”

The tendril drooped lower, sliding over Peter's sack and making him moan with embarrassed pleasure as it pulled his balls tight to the base of his dick, holding them snugly and vibrating gently as Tony marveled at the flesh now splayed and held open for him. “Peter, you have what may be the world’s most artistic and downright beautiful pussy, baby,” crooned Tony in an awed tone of voice. “What the fuck, did you commission Georgia O’Keefe, Venom, babe?” Tony lifted a hand and traced it around the edges of- _fuck, that felt so good_ \- Peter’s flesh, Venom crooning a happy and wordless mantra in Peter’s thoughts as the fingers delved through the wet folds, first one and then the other. “Fuck, Venom, he’s so _wet_.”

“YOU LIKE WET,” Venom informed them smugly from Peter’s left pectoral, where he liked to surface when Tony took Peter like this.

“I do,” agreed Tony faintly. He pressed two fingers inside Peter, making Peter arch up with an entirely different kind of surprise, and then pressed his thumb against a small bump of flesh nestled in the outer lips. Peter moaned at the sudden sharp bright pleasurable sensations that skittered around his flesh, so similar to the sensation of Tony fingering his prostate. “Fuck, you’re so wet, already, Peter,” muttered Tony, shifting closer. “Venom, love,” he said, dipping his head down for a deep and lewd kiss with the alien, “you’re so good to me, babe,” he mumbled against the razor sharp teeth and slippery lips. 

Venom gave Peter a smug glance before commanding, “BREED HIM.”

“Fuck, yes, I will,” declared Tony with a grin, sliding his fingers out and making a show of licking one off, eyebrows flying in an expression of pleased surprise before offering the other to Venom. 

Venom mimicked Tony’s actions and expression before declaring, “WE WILL KEEP HIM WET FOR YOU. WET TASTES GOOD.”

“It does,” agreed Tony with a smirk at Peter, lifting Peter’s hips and telling Venom, “You make sure he has a good time and fills you up on all the good pop rocks, while I fuck this new baby pussy he’s got until he’s full of me.”

The sound of his zipper was obscene in the near silence of the room.

“AND THEN WE WILL ENSURE HE IS BRED FULL OF YOU,” agreed Venom, their face slithering down Peter’s torso to lick and lap at Peter’s dick, the tendril shifting to allow the wet digit access to the most sensitive parts. Another tendril quested through Peter’s torso and back around, pressing against and then popping through the rim of his asshole, a sensation that was much more familiar and almost forgettable in the wild newness of the sheath Venom had made inside him for Tony.

Peter tossed his head as Tony positioned his dick at the entrance just above where Venom was pulsing their tendril, and grabbed for the sheets as Tony began to slide in, slow at first, but, with a grunt, bottoming out fast. He felt- it felt- Tony felt- _incredible_ , stretching through Peter’s newest flesh for the first time, the slick slide of his hardness through Peter’s new wet softness shocking little needy moans from Peter, his back arching into the movement and his eyes fluttering shut so that he could _concentrate_ on the feel of it. 

Tony growled, “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , you are the best goddamn not-a-boyfriend I have ever had, Venom. This is the most _perfect_ -”

“WE KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE, TONY,” chuckled Venom before continuing to lick Peter until he ached and throbbed with need. Tony slid out and then in again, his eyes meeting Peter’s with a slack-jawed shocked expression.

Deep within Peter, Venom said smugly, **AND WE KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE, TOO, PETERPARKER.** They pulsed the tendril in his ass until he could feel nothing but the thin skin trapped between the two very different intrusions- Tony’s thick cock shoved deep into his new pussy, and Venom’s tendril stroking within his ass, questing deeper and deeper, thickening to the just-right-just-right girth Peter usually took with ease.

Peter gasped, arching up to meet Tony in a deep kiss as Tony’s hips began a driving rhythm, the sensation of Tony’s dick deep within him seeming so much _easier_ now, so much _gentler,_ no matter how hard Tony thrust, with Venom’s thick tendril reminding him how much thicker Tony’s dick was, how it never quite got _comfortable_ in his ass. The feeling of ease made him so hyperaware of what had just happened in his body, what Venom had just- what he’d allowed Venom to _do_ to him-

Peter had been redesigned for Tony’s _comfort_ , perfectly fitted to the man’s likes and dislikes. Perfectly fitted to the man, and perfectly fitted for his own comfort, and now there was a place within Peter that was perfectly fitted to their joint likes and dislikes- likes and dislikes learned by Venom over months of trial and error and toys and demands and conversations and hours and hours of pornography and holy shit, _holy shit, holyshitholyshitholyshit._

“I’ve _never-”_ gasped Tony, his hips jackrabbiting his cock into Peter’s smaller frame, sweat pouring off of him as he chased his passion inside Peter, “ _ever_ felt so fucking _good_ , Peter, baby, you gotta- _fuck,_ Venom, babe, I _owe you_ \- this is-”

“COME FOR US,” coaxed Venom, sounding breathless, before enveloping Peter’s dick and sucking hard, their teeth barely grazing Peter’s heated flesh as the tendrils tightened and forced a shout from Peter’s throat, the tendril in his ass thickening just enough that Tony _had_ to feel it, had to feel the tendril pressing _back_ against Tony’s dick, taking up space, taking up- he _had_ to-

“Tryin’,” gasped Tony, thrusting even harder, before staring down into Peter’s eyes with a shocked expression and groaning, “do _that, that, that, Peter, again.”_

Peter’s eyes rolled as his hips arched up, the orgasm shaking through him and causing him to clench up as his dick spurted down Venom’s throat. Tony leaned down quickly and kissed Peter’s lips gently before thrusting with bed-shaking force and groaning, pressing Peter down into the mattress with his whole body.

Venom licked a lewd line up the collar on Peter’s neck and slid under Peter’s skin, through his flesh and bones, lapping up all of the _pop rock_ neurotransmitters in his brain, chuckling, **POP POP POP,** in a voice that sounded more than a little drunk. **OH, THAT IS GOOD, YOU ARE SO GOOD FOR US, PETERPARKER SO FEAR-LUST-PAIN-STRESS-DESIRE-COMFORT GOOD FOR US. WE DID NOT KNOW IT WOULD FEEL LIKE THIS TO TAKE A HUMAN HOST. HOW COULD WE? YOU ARE SINGULAR AND UNIQUE.** Their tendril dissolved within Peter’s aching ass with a last gentle caress.

Tony was mumbling much the same thing into the curve of Peter’s neck where he had collapsed briefly. Peter lay, caught up by his two lovers, shaking and shocked, sticky with sweat and semen, his muscles having released any tension he still carried, his brain fogged by Venom’s feasting. 

“Did it work?” asked Tony after several long minutes had passed, Venom caroling happily and tunelessly along the limbs of Peter’s body. “Your eye is healed,” he said sadly, lifting himself up to kiss Peter on the lips. “You couldn’t keep it, babe?”

“WE HAD TO LET HIM ALL HEAL, OR HE WOULD HAVE DIED,” reported Venom sadly from just beside Peter’s left ear. Their tongue licked out at Peter’s cheek as they hissed, “BUT THE BADGUYS WILL ALWAYS BE THERE, AND HE WILL COLLECT BRUISES FOR YOU AGAIN, TONY.”

“But did it work?” pressed Tony, pushing back further to look down at Peter with appraising eyes. “Is he-”

“WE WILL KNOW SHORTLY,” said Venom in a smug voice, curling heavily in Peter’s pelvis, a sloshing, liquid weight that shifted with every breath.

“You can try again,” offered Peter breathlessly, a smile twitching his lips. “It wasn’t bad, for a first try.” He twitched his shoulder in an attempt at nonchalance as Tony stared at him in disbelief before shaking his head and laughing.

“You feel incredible- I mean, you always did,” Tony told him, dipping his head down to lay kisses on Peter’s lips. “You always did, I don’t mean you didn’t, but now you feel-”

“-made for you,” finished Peter, his cheeks flushing as he looked up at his lover, Venom rubbing their head against Peter’s like a cat demanding attention.

“Yeah,” said Tony softly, his eyes widening with wonder. “Yeah, you feel-”

“I am,” Peter promised him, trying to put the whole of his thoughts and feelings into his eyes, his words. “Tony, I am _made for you_ , now.”

 **MADE FOR US,** Venom said softly and quietly, the tendril around Peter’s dick flattening and spreading, sliding through the mess of Peter’s release, wiping him clean and probably dissolving colonies of bacteria, as well, knowing Venom. They were _really territorial_ when it came to who got to live on- or in- their PeterParker.

“Peter, I-” said Tony, sounding at a loss for words, the great Tony Stark, who never lost an opportunity to say something snarky.

Peter sat up and kissed the man, to help him out a little. It was the least he could do.

This had been _his_ idea, after all.

Venom slid back into Peter’s brain, lapping at new _pop rock_ neurotransmitters and whispered happily, **OOOH, _LOVE_ , PETERPARKER. I DO LIKE THIS ONE, BEST.**

”Pop pop pop,” agreed Peter in a whisper. Beside him, Tony snorted, and deep within him, Venom wrapped himself around Peter’s new organs, chortling happily.

**Author's Note:**

> So, chapter two with sweet fluffy (and maybe only slightly, gently creepy) preggo sex? Or no? We done here? Yes/no?


End file.
